Dating Syles
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: We'll pretty much it's how i would picture couples and their dates. It is not over! Shadowlover13 gave me ideas and inspired me to d othe Shadow/Maria! I will try to update soon.
1. Sonamy

Chapter 1 Sonic/Amy

We'll this is about what a date would be like for Sonic and Amy. This is my first story so please be nice.

"Sonic common! For the fastest hedgehog you sure are slow!"

"I'm coming Amy,"

"Wow you look great Sonic!"

Sonic was wearing a black tux with a blue tie.

"Thanks you look beautiful Ames!" Sonic said close to drooling. Amy was wearing a beautiful blue low cut silk dress. Sonic scooped her up bridal style, and kissed her nose. Amy giggled and held on tight for the run.

"Ready Amy?" Before he got an answer he ran full speed for La Laura. (It's a fancy restaurant named after yours truly!)

After a wonderful dinner they ran to watch Alice in Wonderland.

"Wow Sonic that was real fun we should do that more often!"

"Yeah Ames we will, Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

" I love you," and sonic pulled her in to a kiss.

When it was over Amy said "I love you to Sonic!"

We'll how did you like it? Please no mean comments! I'll get the other chapters ASAP!

I know its short, but I just wanted to see how it would work out.


	2. Silvaze

Chapter 2

Ok this is the second chapter of dating styles. It's a Silvaze date, and if you didn't know Silver is from the future and can travel through time. This was recommended by Alyssacookie. Hope you all like it.

_Sonic's house_

"I don't know Sonic I like her, but does she like me is the question,"

"Silver have you seen the way she looks at you she didn't stop staring at you at the last party Amy threw!"

"I still don't know Sonic she's beautiful, funny, sweet, and caring, but she doesn't seem interested in me,"

"Only one way to find out buddy," Sonic said as he ran for the phone.

"Take her time traveling with you, it will be fun and romantic"

"Ok, but what if....."

"Silver stop being a worry wort!"

"Ok I'll call,"

_Amy's house_

"It tastes as good as it smells Amy!"

"Oh thanks Blaze its my special chocolate chunk cookies, all the boys go crazy for them!"

"I see why they are..." _buzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzz_ "Excuse me for a sec Amy," Said Blaze as she picked up her phone.

"Oh hey Silver what's up?

Amy could hear Silver mumble something into the phone.

"Oh sounds wonderful! What time? Ok I'll be at Amy's house, bye!"

"Who was it Blaze?" Amy asked with lots of curiosity.

"It was Silver he wants to take me time traveling with him!"

"Oh Blaze that's wonderful! What time?"

"He said he would pick me up at 6:00!"

"Oh how exiting we have 2 hours to get you ready!"

"Amy nothing fancy im time traveling not going to a beauty pageant!"

_Sonic's house 5:45_

"Sonic I'm time traveling not getting married!"

"But Silver don't you want to look real good for the date!"

"Yeah, but im just going in normal clothes!"

"Ok but you'd better leave. You have 15 minutes to get to Amy's house,"

_Amy's house 5:55_

"Amy im not wearing that!"

"Why not Blaze its not fancy!"

"Because I would rather go as myself not as a bride to be!"

"Fine, but Silver is at the door,"

_knock knock _

"Hey Silver Blaze is just finishing getting dressed,"

"Ok that's fine im not in a hurry,"

_It's ok Blaze you can do it just say hi Silver! _Blaze thought to herself.

"Hi Silver!"

"Hey Blaze ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go,"

"Bye Amy,"

"Bye Blaze, Bye Silver have fun!"

"Ok just step in the portal and wait on me,"

"Ok Silver,"

When they were both in the portal closed and they were surrounded by colors and shapes of all kinds. It was an amazing sight!

"Were are we going Silver?"

"It's a surprise you'll see in a minute,"

Silver closed his eyes and chanted something in a strange language, then all the colors and shapes swirled around making Blaze dizzy then they stopped. Silver put his hand over Blaze's eyes and stepped out of the portal.

"Blaze were here," Silver said after a minutes. Silver moved his hands and Blaze was amazed at what she saw.

"Oh Silver its beautiful!"

Blaze saw a beautiful beach and picnic area. There was a huge buffet of exotic foods and desserts and a picnic table set away from all the others and set for two.

"Silver were are we?"

"We are 5,000 years in the future after our dimension was restored,"

"This is what it looks like after its restored? It look a lot better than it did!"

"I figured you would like it. Would you like to eat and watch the sunset?"

"Oh of course Silver!"

"The food was great, and the sunset was beautiful!"

"You liked it?"

"Of course Silver! It's was the best day ever!"

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime soon,"

"Of course! I would love that! Well we best be getting back home,"

_Amy's house _

"Amy it was lovely! We watched a sunset and I saw my dimension 5,000 years after it was rebuilt!"

"That sounds wonderful Blaze im glad you had fun,"

"Yeah he said maybe we can do it again soon!"

_Sonic's house_

"See listen to me I know what im talking about!"

"Yeah im glad I did she had lot's of fun,"

"Wear did you take her?"

"Our dimension 5,000 years after it was rebuilt,"

"That's good when are you taking her out again?"

"Im not sure but she wants to do it soon,"

"Ok nice work Silver!"

We'll how did you like it? It's longer than my other chapter, so I hope I did better this time. I'll keep going with other couples. If you have any requests I'll consider, but im not doing any gay couples, it has to be girl/boy! Well comment!


	3. Crails

Chap. 3

Ok this is a Crails (Tails/Cream) fan fiction. Before I start I wanna thanks everyone for being supportive. Sonic and Amy and Silver and Blaze are dating in this. Here it goes.

_Knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Amy said as Sonic let go of her waist. It was Amy's 20 birthday and everyone was here except Cream and Tails. Even Shadow came.

"Hey, Cream! Glad you could make it!"

"I couldn't miss my best friends birthday party!" Cream said as she gave Amy her present and walked inside.

"Thanks Cream, now all that's not here is Tails," As if on cue there was a soft knock at the door.

"Oh that must be him!"

'_Sigh' hopefully I won't make a fool of myself this time'. _Cream said to herself as she remembered the last party Amy threw.

_Flashback_

"Tails you made it!"

"Yeah sorry im late Amy, I had to fill the X Tornado with gas,"

"Hey Tails!" Cream said as she walked over to Amy and Tails.

"You want something to...." Just then Cream tripped and spilt coke, cake, chips, and dip all over her and Tails. She was laying on top of Tails and they both laughed. When the got up she got sick to her stomach and ....well lets just say it wasn't a pretty thing for Tails to remember. Cream had never been so embarrassed in her life!

_End of flashback_

"Hey Tails!" Amy and Cream both said.

"Hey Amy, Hey Cream," Tails smiled then looked at Cream. She had a coke, cake, chips, and dip. He had a worried look on his face as he remembered the last party too. He shuddered and tried to forget.

Cream saw the worried look on his face and said "Sorry bout last time Tails," she said as she blushed " It won't happen again,"

He smiled and said, "It's fine Cream it's not like you meant too," She smiled back,

"Yeah, well do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. Cream would you like to ride in the X Tornado, and have a picnic later?"

'_Please say yes'_ Tails thought to himself.

"Sure sounds like fun Tails! Pick me up at 5," Said Cream with an exited look on her face.

'_Sigh' Our first date. I can't wait!'_ Cream thought real happily to herself.

_4:50 Amy's House_

"Amy how do I look?" Cream was wearing a black skirt pink leggings and a pink shirt.

"Wow Cream you look great. Tails will love it too!"

"Thanks Amy! Speaking of Tails there he is now!"

'_Ok Tails you can do it. Its just Cream' sigh ' what am I saying 'just Cream' Cream is beautiful, sweet, and well anything else I would look for in a girl.' sigh'_

"Hey Tails I saw you come to the door!"

"Oh hey Amy. Is Cream ready?"

"Yeah here she comes,"

"Hey Tails!"

"Hey Cream ready to go?" Tails said as he looked over her outfit.

'_Wow, it really tones her body!'_

"Of course! Let's go!"

"Bye Amy!" They both said as they walked out the door.

_Tails' workshop_

"Wow Tails I love the new paint job!" The X Tornado was now green with blue flames.

"Oh thanks Cream, I hope Sonic likes it too!"

"Ok ready?" Tails said as he started the engine on the new and improved X Tornado.

"Yeah lets go!"

"Tails it's so pretty up here!" You could see everything, clouds, birds, people on the ground, animals, trees everything from a birds eye view!

'_Not as pretty as you'_ Tails thought as he looked at Cream.

"Yeah it really is, just wait till you see the place I have picked out for our picnic,"

"Oh how much longer!"

"Were here now look outside!" Cream looked out and saw the most beautiful place ever!

"Tails it beautiful!" It was a huge lake surrounded by a field of multicolored flowers.

"Yeah me and Sonic found it while we were looking for Chaos Emeralds,"

"I love it! I love flowers and lakes!"

"Im glad Cream,"

"What do you want on your sandwich, Cream?"

"Mayo and mustard is all, thanks,"

"Here you go Cream,"

"That was a wonderful picnic Tails!"

"Yeah maybe we can go swimming next time, if you want to."

"That would be great I love swimming!"

"Then it's settled!"

"Tails we should be heading back it's getting late,"

"Ok, lets go,"

_Amy's house_

"Oh Amy it was wonderful! Next time were going swimming!"

"Wonderful Cream glad you had fun!"

How did you like it? I think im going to do two more chapters. A knuxouge, and what I think shadow and Maria did on the ARK before the accident. Well comment to tell if you liked it!


	4. Knuxouge

Chap. 4

This is the fourth chapter to Dating Styles. It is a knuxouge. Im debating if I should do a 5th chap about Shadow and Maria on the ARK. Please tell me If you like the idea.

'_She's beautiful. She has a perfect figure, but I don't care about that, her face is perfect, beautiful crystal clear eyes. She is hard to keep away, but all in all I love fighting her im not sure why though.'_ Knuckle's stopped in the middle of his thinking to hear rustling in the tree's behind him.

'_Who the heck can get up on a floating island?'_ As he thought about who it could be Rouge came out of the woods.

"Hey Knucklehead mind if I keep you company?" Rouge asked in her attractive voice.

"No not at all it gets lonely up here" Knuckles said trying to hint her in on he wants to be with her. She caught on.

*smiling* Rouge walked over and kissed his cheek

"Of course if you want I can visit more often"

"More than often," Knuckles said hinting again.

"Of course Knuckie just for you," She said playfully hitting his arm.

"Of course that would mean seeing my face a lot,"

"Who said that would be a bad thing" Rouge said kissing his nose this time.

"Wanna wrestle Knuckles?" Rouge said hopping up.

'_Finally!'_ "Uh sure, let's go!" Knuckles said smiling.

"On the count of three ready? One... two.... THREE!"

Rouge pounced, but missed. Knuckles lunged at Rouge barely making her get off balance and tackled her.

"Wow for a knucklehead you sure know how to put up a fight," Rouge said in awe.

"Yeah well Sonic and I wrestle all the time,"

Rouge flipped him over, and tried to pin him, but he pushed her off and they both stood up.

"Common Knuckles I can go all night!"

"Me too give it you best shot!"

Rouge stood there waiting for the right moment.

"Rouge are you gonna go or..........." Rouge tackled him before he could even finish his sentence.

"Or what," Rouge said smiling. Knuckles smiled back.

"Best two out of three?"

"Your on Knuckie!" Rouge said getting ready to lounge at him, but he went first. He tackled her and pinned her. She got him back over and looked at his face.

'_Wow he has the most beautiful purple eyes. He's strong to! He's perfect!'_ Rouge thought as they both looked deep into each others eyes. They leaned in close, but right when they could feel each others breath they heard someone chuckling. Knuckles knew exactly who it was.

"We'll lookie here, Knucklehead actually found someone after all!"

"Gah! You ruin everything!"

"Sorry don't stop on my account. I was just dropping by,"

"You blue creep!" Rouge screamed she was furious at Sonic he had ruined a perfect moment!

"Sorry I will just be leaving now, bye buddy"

"I'm not your buddy,"

"Ok whatever bye,"

Knuckles and Rouge watched as Sonic zoomed out of sight. He smiled and looked at Rouge, but she was gone. He frowned.

'_Sonic ruins everything,'_ Knuckles thought. He looked down and saw a card.

"_Sorry we didn't get to have our moment, I'll stop by tomorrow and we can finish what we started"_

Rouge

He chuckled. Just like Rouge to finish what she started later.

You like it? I hope so. Sorry it took so long getting it in. My computer had problems. We'll tell me what you think for a chapter with Shadow and Maria on the Ark. Bye!


	5. Shadmaria

**Hey! I am finally gonna do the Shadow/Maria thing. Sorry it took so long. I was working on my other stories.**

**Shadow's Pov**

Ring Ring "I hate my phone." I muddered to myself before I answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey Shads," I growled.

"What faker." He laughed at his 'nickname'.

"Me and Tails were gonna go up on the ARK to check it out. Wanna come?"

"Why the fu..." Hmm i did leave a scrap book Maria left me. "Sure whatever."

"Great! Meet us at Tails' Workshop at 2."

"Humph. Sure." *Click* I dispise that hedgehog.

**Two 'o Clock Tails' Workshop**

Sonic walked up to me and drapped an arm on my sholder. I growled.

"Hey Shadzie!"

"Get you had off me faker before i rip it off."

"Yeah yeah whatever Shads."

"Ummm...You guys ready to go?" I heard the nervous voice of Tails.

"Ye.." I was interupted.

"Yeah of course little buddy!" I growled again.

**Up on the ARK**

I walked directly to Maria's Room, and looked around. _'Hmm it's in here somewhere.'_ I saw a point of a book. _'Bingo' _I picked it up and started looking through it. Baby Me, baby me, Christmas,Easter, first date, woah back up! First date? Oh yeah! I started laughing. Then Tails walked up to me.

"What's funny Shadow?" I was still smiling, but I don't mind Tails, so I showed him the pic. and told him the story.

_FlashBack_

_"Hey Shadow." The professer walked up to me. _

_"Hello professer, what brings you here?"_

_He smiled "I've been wondering when you were going to ask Maria on a date."_

_"Hmmm... I was thinking about asking her to have a picnic in the garden." (yeah, yeah i know what your thinking 'The ARK didn't have a garden.' In my storty it does. A garden room.)_

_"Wonderful! Do you have something to wear?"_

_"Of course, and i've already talked to the chefs in the kitchen about the food."_

_"Great! Oh here comes Maria now." The professer walked off._

_"Hello Shadow!"_

_"Hey Maria, would you like to have a dat...ummm...picnic thing with me?"_

_She giggled "Of course i'll go on a date with you! Let me go get dressed!" She walked off. I got dressed to. Maria told me all about date and what you should wear._

**_20 min later_**

_I walked out the door to find Maria. As I walked by the Professers Colleges I got strange looks and people laughed as I walked by. I just shrugged it off. I finally found Maria._

_"Maria! You ready to go?" She turned around._

_"Of course...What are you wearing?"_

_"Well you were telling me a few days ago what to wear on a date, soo I am."_

_"But Shado..." Before she could finish the professer walked up with a Camera smiling. He knew what was going on._

_"Let me get a picture of you two!" *FLash* He walked off._

_"Shadow only girls wear dresses." _

_"WHAT!" I was so embarrased. I was in a red dress with sequins all over it._

_"Yeah. Before we start let's get you into mens clothes." _

**_20 minutes later_**

_"There." I was now in a tux._

_"Thanks Maria."_

_She giggled "Welcome. Let's go to the garden room!"_

_"Ok." Before we could enter the Professer came up with a camera again.  
__  
"Now lets get a picture." Maria and I got together. *FLash* We continued to the garden. We had a wonderful time. We ate, looked at the stars, watched birds, and butterflies. We styed in there so long we fell asleep. It was the best day of our lives._

**_End Flashback_**

Tails and I were laughing so hard.

"Heres what I looked like after I got changed."

"Na you look nicer in the dress." We laughed some more. I actually am bonding! Till Faker ruined it like everything.

"What are you two looking at thats so funny?"

"None of your business!"

Tails was still craking up "Ha sequins!" We both laughed some more. Sonic just shrugged it off and left us to our bonding.

**PAHAHAHA! Shadow in a dress!**

**Shadow-Shut up!**

**Tails-*snort* Sequins!**

**All of us-HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Reveiw! Or Shadow will come put a red dress with sequins on you! If your a guy and you'd like that you have serious issues my friend. Kidding! I love all my readers!**


End file.
